A Really Bad Hangover
by Flipping Sheep
Summary: AU. Axel likes to get drunk and sleep in the next morning. Roxas has to go home and make sure Sora and Riku didn't have sex on the couch again. AkuRoku


**A Really Bad Hangover**

an akuroku story.

**Summary: **Axel likes to get drunk and sleep in the next morning. Roxas has to go home and make sure Sora and Riku didn't have sex on the couch again.

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai/Yaoi (homosexual guys in cuddly relationships), AkuRoku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axel, Roxas, or any of Kingdom Hearts. I'd be pretty bloody rich if I did. 

* * *

**1. Monday.**

Axel had a really bad hangover, and because of that, Axel was still in bed at ten in the morning while Roxas quietly, meditatively slipped on his pants, re-buttoned his shirt, and ran a hand distractedly through his rumpled blonde hair. He spared a glance at the red-head still in bed.

"Bye, Axel."

"Demyx?" Axel squinted a little.

The door slammed a little harder than usual in reply, and Axel rolled over to cover his head with a pillow. Loud sounds made his head hurt.

**2. Tuesday**

Axel had a really bad hangover, and because of that, Axel was still in bed at ten in the morning while Roxas slipped on his pants, re-buttoned his shirt, and ran a hand distractedly through his rumpled blonde hair; this time making sure to give the blankets a good tug so the other boy rolled out of bed and hit the floor.

"'The fuck was that?!"

"Bye, Axel."

"Bye, Rox." Axel said sleepily, rubbing his now-ringing head. Roxas gave a little half smile before leaving.

**3. Wednesday**

Axel had a really bad hangover, and because of that, Axel was still in bed at ten in the morning while Roxas slipped on his pants, re-buttoned his shirt, and ran a hand lightly through his rumpled blonde hair before leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on Axel's forehead.

"Bye, babe." Axel mumbled, and dragged the blonde down for proper kiss. Roxas pulled away first, cheeks flushed.

"You taste like puke and vodka."

Axel didn't really have anything to say to that, and he watched with half-lidded eyes as Roxas tip-toed out, taking extra care to make sure the door shut quietly behind him.

**4. Thursday**

Axel had a really bad hangover, and because of that, Axel was still in bed at ten in the morning when a frowning blonde suddenly shook him awake. Axel made a bleary sound somewhere between 'what' and 'huh' – that happened to sound a lot like 'wah-huh' - as Roxas pushed a glass of water into one hand and two aspirin into the other. Axel blinked, and Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"…You're welcome."

The blonde spared him a concerned glance that quickly bled into his usual indifference. He shook his head and left. Axel opened his mouth to say something else, but nearly choked on the pills he'd been trying to simultaneously swallow. By the time the coughing had subsided, the blonde was long gone.

**5. Friday**

Axel had a really bad hangover, and because of that, Axel was still in bed at ten in the morning. Or at least, that's what Roxas thought until the red-head shuffled over to the bathroom and wrapped the blonde into a hug from behind while he trying to re-button his shirt.

"I just took a shower."

"Sorry." Axel murmured in a voice that indicated he wasn't really sorry at all. He rested his chin on the much shorter blonde's head and blinked at their reflections in the mirror. Roxas squirmed, then frowned, when the older boy didn't immediately let go.

"I have to go home. I think Sora invited Riku over again."

"Mm. Probably."

A pregnant silence followed as Roxas squirmed some more. Axel didn't seem to notice. Licking his chapped lips, the red head steadied himself and then, "We should do something today."

Roxas gave a forced laugh and untangled himself from Axel's arms. "Something besides partying all day, getting drunk at night, and fucking like rabbits?"

Axel gave a weird smile that made Roxas' heart clench and stomach hurt. "Yeah." After a pause, the redhead cocked his head to the side and grinned fiercely. "Not that there's anything wrong with doing all that afterwards."

**6. Saturday**

Axel woke up early without a hangover at eight in the morning without breath like a sewage plant and Roxas still curled against his bare chest snoring soundly, the blonde's normally stoic face still soft with sleep. Axel leaned in and inhaled deeply, nose buried in blonde hair damp with sweat. A few ethereal strands of sunlight streamed in from the window by the bed and gave Roxas' skin a golden glow.

Instead of their usual party-drink-fuck schedule, they'd gone out and – get this – gone for a walk on the beach yesterday. It would've been romantic, except Axel got clobbered by a Frisbee within the first ten minutes and the two ended up spending the rest of the day in the hospital sitting around with a bag of ice, talking to the other patients, and swapping old stories.

Axel looked up at the chipped paint on the ceiling above the bed and felt like laughing.

Instead, he pressed Roxas harder to his chest and fell back to sleep, a faint smile gracing his features.

**7. Sunday**

Axel woke up early for the second day in a row without a hangover at around nine o'clock. Instead of loafing around in bed until ten and letting Roxas wake him up as the blonde left, he carefully detangled said blonde's slender hands from his own and snuck into the bathroom to get dressed. He studied his reflection for a moment. He was tall, and thin – almost comically so – with jutting hips. Aside from his flaming red hair that poked out at all angles and the purple-ish bruise on his forehead, he had slender, almost delicate features and stunningly green eyes. They were his best feature.

Then he looked a little closer.

He was thinner than usual, and he could count his ribs. His hair looked a bit greasy. His eyes weren't as bright as they had been a few years ago, and he had dark circles under his eyes. The red head let out a sharp exhale and drew a lighter from his pocket. He flicked it a few times and watched the flames lick up and disappear again and again until his breathing evened and his heart stopped hurting. Old habits die hard.

Axel scrubbed furiously at his teeth, gargled, then turned to his closet. He picked out a pair of black pants instead of his usual sweat pants, a button-up shirt, and showered. At a quarter to ten, Axel skidded out of the bathroom, hair damp with still-warm water but fully dressed, and greeted the sleepy looking blonde who was just sitting up in bed. Roxas rubbed his eyes.

"'Morning."

"'Morning."

Axel leaned on the wall and crossed his arms, attempting – and succeeding – to look more confident than he actually felt. He had had a speech all planned out, but one look at Roxas' ocean blue eyes and the words flew out of his head.

"Rox, I think I – I kind of – I don't know how to – but I think Irmightloveyou."

Roxas raised an eyebrow and rubbed his eyes. Axel _never_ stuttered.

"Come again?"

Axel gave an exasperated groan and muttered under his breath before lunging forward and grasping the blonde's shoulder roughly. "I love you."

To his great surprise, instead of hearing an emotional torrent of tears and equal passion, Roxas only rolled his eyes and smiled.

"God, what took you so long?"

* * *

**Author's Notes** - Gah. Thanks for getting this far. 8D This is my first AkuRoku that was done from start to finish, and I'd appreciate any and all critique/flames. OTP! 


End file.
